


The Things We Do For Memories

by makingitwork



Series: Theo/Stiles Prompt Fills [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dark Stiles, Dark Theo, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Jealous Theo, Kidnapping, Killing Spree, M/M, Murder Husbands, messed up stuff, obsessive theo, split stiles, violent imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo gives Stiles to the Dread Doctors</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Do For Memories

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this isn't longer and more gory

‘Theo?’ Stiles blinked slowly, the hazy afternoon sunlight drifting in through the window, as Criminal Minds played on the television. He smiled softly upon seeing his boyfriend in the armchair. ‘Was’s up?’

Theo locked his jaw, turning his his head to the side. Stiles examined him a little more closely, still sleep rumpled but alert. Theo was wearing a white shirt, with a black hoodie, his hair as perfect as ever. 

‘Theo?’ He said more gently ‘are you okay?’

‘I tried to stop them,’ Theo whispered, voice barely above a croak ‘I did everything they said and they promised- they said they wouldn’t.’

Stiles frowns, standing up, leaving the warmth of the sunlit sofa to pad over to Theo. He crouches down before him ‘Theo? What’s wrong? Come on, talk to me. Who said what?’

Theo meets his eyes and Stiles swallows thickly at the sight of tears in those beautiful eyes ‘the Dread Doctors,’ he says, one lone tear dripping down his chest.

Stiles frowns ‘Theo, Scott- we can handle them, you don’t have to worry, they have nothing over you anymore. You don’t owe them anything-‘

‘You don’t understand, Stiles, I was working for them!’ Theo stands up, voice booming and Stiles jerks back, rearing up, eyes wide 

‘You what?’

‘I was working for them! I still am!’

Stiles stares ‘so…so every kid that’s gone missing- that pile of dead bodies-‘

‘I gave them who they wanted, and in return they promised me a pack. They promised me you.’ Theo looks up, and his insides go cold at the look of disgust on Stiles’ face 

‘You…’ Stiles steps further away, breathing heavily ‘but we…I thought you…’

‘I do.’ Theo swears earnestly ‘Stiles, I do. I love you so much- the- the only reason I kept going was because they said they’ve never take you, and I would do anything, _anything_ to keep you safe, but they…’ he shakes his head, shoulders shuddering helplessly ‘they want you, and there’s nothing I can do!’ He’s crying now, and Stiles stares at him in horror. 

And then he runs.

He gets as far as the hallway, before Theo catches the back of his legs and he slams against the stairs, the last things he sees are the white of Theo’s converse as everything else fades to black. 

 

…

…

…

 

Stiles wakes up in a dark, dank room, and immediately jerks against his restraints.

He’s buckled down by his wrists, legs and waist with black, peeling straps. He sucks in a shaky breath, and looks around, and chokes when he sees Theo standing there 

‘Why?’ He whimpers ‘Why are you doing this?’

‘I have too,’ Theo shakes his head ‘Stiles please- please, they were gonna take you anyway, it’s better that I try to stop them from hurting you-‘

‘I thought you loved me.’ Stiles weeps, and Theo’s in front of him suddenly, cool hands caressing his face 

‘I do!’ He cries ‘I do, Stiles, I do, I do, but they’re not going to stop, if you don’t let them, they’ll kill us, both of us-‘

Stiles turned away, chin trembling and Theo whined; devastated. 

‘You could let me go, Theo. Enough of the act.’

The change was instantaneous, Theo stood tall, strong, his eyes still sad. ‘I’m doing it to make you better.’

Stiles swallowed ‘no…’ he licked his lips ‘no, you’re not.’

Theo arched an eyebrow, and Stiles admired the sharpness of his face

‘you’re trying to unlock the spirit. Trying to get it to merge with me. You want to keep my brain and my body, but you want me to be evil. You want me to be-‘

‘Void.’ Theo half grinned ‘you’re so brilliant, Stiles.’ He leaned in to brush their lips together, but Stiles jerked away, so Theo kisses his cheek gently, savouring their contact ‘we’re going to be so wonderful together. And the first person we’re going to kill? Derek Hale.’

Stiles struggles against his bindings ‘if you think I’ll still want you after you’ve done this, you’re deluded.’

Theo’s smile pushes little dimples into his cheek ‘oh you’ll still want me Stiles. I’m all you’ll have. Me and you, we’re kindred spirits.’

‘Is the subject ready?’ Came a heavy breathing voice, and Stiles closed his eyes.

Theo nodded, but gripped the Dread Doctor’s arm ‘Proceed with extreme caution. The subject is valuable.’

There came a noise of complaint from the monsters, and then a sting, and everything faded away.

…

…

…

‘He’s so gorgeous with the black duct tape over his mouth, isn’t he?’ Theo panted, as Derek strapped him to the chair. Derek growled 

‘What have you done to him?’

‘I didn’t do anything.’ Theo grinned, leering at his boyfriend, who was strapped down to a chair on the other side of Derek’s flat. ‘He just came to embrace his true nature.’

Derek growled, and Stiles moaned through the tape, hips arching upwards. Derek stalked over to him, ripped the tape off his mouth and Stiles grins up at him

‘God Derek, these bonds make me so hot.’

‘Stiles.’ Derek growls ‘what’s happened?’

Stiles shrugs, eyes fixed on Theo ‘I’ve embraced my true nature, Derek. Power feels so good. So fucking good-‘ he arches his hips upwards and Theo groans in response. Derek looks between the two of them with horror. He turns to Theo 

‘Is there any of our Stiles left in there?’ He cries desperately, and Theo licks his lips, entire body aching for his boy.

‘Of course there is.’ Theo grinned ‘this isn’t a possession. This wasn’t opening the door, this was knocking down the wall. Your Stiles is there every step of the way, from the dress sense, to knowing how much to tip, to the escape plans, and the jokes, he’s just a little more enhanced in some places.’

‘I get turned on when Theo disembowels people.’ Stiles said matter-of-factly, and Theo grinned 

‘A bit like that.’

‘C’mon Derek,’ Stiles wriggles against his bonds ‘how about you let us go and we won’t bother you?’

Derek swallows thickly ‘why did you even come all the way out here?’

Stiles cocked his head and grinned smugly ‘Theo’s jealous of you.’

Theo sighed ‘Stiles-‘

‘Oh you are, Theo,’ Stiles rolled his eyes ‘so he wants you dead. But I don’t want you dead, Derek. No, not me. I remember you, I like you, Derek,’ he laughs, and Derek’s claws pop out ‘I won’t kill you, Derek. And I won’t let Theo kill you. Just like I won’t let him touch Scott, or Malia.’

Derek stared at him

‘There’s too much of me in here for that.’ Stiles nods ‘but there’s also not enough. I like killing innocents, Derek,’ he whimpers ‘it feels so good. So, _so_ good.’

Derek’s throat is dry ‘you sound like Peter.’

Stiles grins, eyes alight ‘Oh Theo, we need to visit Peter, he would adore us!’

Theo blows him a kiss ‘whatever you want, baby,’

‘Stiles,’ Derek sounds devastated ‘what about your dad?’

‘He’s fine, Derek.’ Stiles says shortly, and Derek takes a step away. 

‘I’m going to leave.’ He says ‘and…and I’m gonna pray I never see either one of you ever again.’

Theo’s free of the bonds, and his hands fumble with Stiles’ jeans. 

Derek turns, and then Stiles whistles and he turns back

‘See ya, Derek,’ Stiles grins, winking as Theo deep throats him, visions of blood splashing behind eyelids that flutter shut with pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and comment!  
> x


End file.
